


Levi the Professional

by dustlynx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Fighting, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gun Violence, Leon: The Professional AU, M/M, Murder, Plot-Driven, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, eruri - Freeform, slow-build, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlynx/pseuds/dustlynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a child, Levi often asked himself if life was always this hard, or just when you're a kid. Nowadays he knew the answer. -Léon: The Professional AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this amazing [Léon: The Professional AU fanart](http://yusenki.tumblr.com/post/125614218038/l%C3%A9on-the-professional-by-twoframe-%E3%83%84%E3%83%BC%E3%83%95%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%A0) by twoframe and I just had to write a story, because this AU fits so very well! ♥  
> This is my first fanfiction, and also, English is not my mothertongue. I tried my very best, but there are definitely some mistakes in here. Feel free to correct my grammar!
> 
> IMPORTANT: This AU is only loosely based on Léon: The Professional. Levi is NOT a 12-year old kid here. I imagine the characters to be their age in ACWNR - the time when Erwin and Levi first met :) Enjoy!

When he was a child, Levi often asked himself if life was always this hard, or just when you're a kid. Nowadays he knew the answer.

The TV warbled away, although there was nobody watching. A subliminal melody of a nerve-recking gymnastic tune burned itself into Levi's ears and mixed up with the faint alcoholic smell that came from the empty bottles on the kitchen table and the sounds from his Mum's bedroom. He eyed Farlan tinkering nervously around with something on the couch.

"Can you please turn the TV off? I've got a headache", Levi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Can you shut the fuck up Levi?"

"You aren't even watching."

"How do you know, smarty-pants?"

"So, are you one of those old farts that wank off to women's gymnastic then? Because I don't exactly see you doing sports."

Farlan was Levi's little brother. Well, not really. Half-brother. On top of that, Levi always earned some bashful smiles whenever he introduced Farlan as his "little" brother, since he was a couple of feet taller than himself. Not that Farlan was exceptional tall, Levi was just pretty...delicate. He didn't mind though.

He also didn't mind that Farlan always pretended to be the head of the family. No one did, because he was indeed usually the one that raked in the money. How he did that?

Levi didn't mind, really.

This place was a shithole. If you didn't want to end up in a muddy kennel with a knife to the stomach because of a packet of fags, you'll better stay at home at night. Well, at daylight probably too. Their appartment was simple and shabby. Levi tried to keep it as clean as possible, but Farlan was a pig. Neither he nor his "friends" that were always hanging around bothered to use an ashtray or tidied up a bit. Their mother didn't care how messy their home was, as long as her make-up stand in the bathroom was intact. She was a whore who brought her customers home on a daily basis, in hope to find herself a rich sugar dad that will shove more into her ass than just his dick. It was a hopeless dream, but Levi couldn't really blame her. He wanted to leave too.

Well, it was possible. Maybe. He could get a job, a real job, not one of the shady kind. Levi wasn't particulary an angel as well and had rarely ever worked somewhere what you would call a "normal" job. But he could do it, he knew, and sooner or later move out from here (by far it was time to, being in his 20's)...if it wasn't for two little hurdles: Firstly, he never graduated from school or was in training. The teachers were always shitty, the kids fake, and nobody wanted to have anything to do with him, just like he never wanted to have anything to do with the others. School was simply another thing he didn't care for. It also didn't help that he had a criminal record. Some minor stuff like shoplifting and street brawls, but it wasn't really beneficial for the first impression on him.

The second reason why he didn't moved out, was...he got a little sister.

Isabel was 12 years old and, contrary to Farlan, the only good thing Levi had ever possessed. She was a sweet and innocent girl, as innocent as you could be in a place like this. She only cared about watching cartoons and playing Nintendo. At some nights, Isabel would crawl into Levi's bed and cuddle up to him, taking her stuffed bunny along. He would always tell her that she's old enough by now to sleep in her own bed, but she is always so fast asleep that in the end, he can never object. Her marks were bad, but at least she went to school. Levi made sure of that - most of the time at least. He had such a soft spot for her, that he gave her a day off sometimes, just like today. Levi sighed. There was no way he would leave her alone in a place like this. Maybe in a few years, when Isabel graduated, he could take her with him. Someday.

Levi finally decided to shut the TV off, and instantly earned an angry shout.

"Ok, what is your fucking problem you shitty little brat?" Farlan screamed while turning around.

"I have a fucking headache, okay? What is this shit on the table? Are those...condoms?"

"Ok, just get lost Levi! I am sooo close on beating the shit out of you!" Levi took a closer look on what Farlan was tinkering the whole time.

"You are hiding dope in condoms. You are going to swallow these...," he stated.

"Ok, that's it."

"Look Farlan, I really don't give a shit for you, but why are you...," _hiding it_ , Levi tried to say, but he already had a fist in his face. Stars bursted behind his eyes while he stumbled a few steps back. "Get the fuck out of here!!!" he heard Farlan shout and soon afterwards, Levi found himself manhandled out of the door like he was nothing. _Shit._

The stairway was quit and chilly compared to inside. Levi stared at the wooden door of their appartment while he felt blood trickling done his nose and upper lip. He brought the back of his hand to his face, snuffled, and dragged himself to the stair-rail. He felt his mind seething of anger while he was looking down at the symmetrics of the stairway, like a downward spirale. Beaten up and thrown out by his younger brother. It wasn't fair. Levi wasn't even a bad fighter. Indeed, it was so absurd that he could have laughed if his mood was any better. For a moment, he considered if he should knock and beg Farlan to let him inside again. He decided that he hadn't sank so low yet. The blood ran freely now, over his hand, a droplet trickling down his lower arm.

Suddenly, Levi heard quit steps coming to a halt next to him, but he didn't care to look. _Yeah, just stand there and stare at me you little shit_ , he thought. When the stranger kept watching him and still hadn't had any ambitions to move away, Levi's mind exploded with anger again.

"Ok, what do you want, fucker?!"

"You looked like you could use a tissue," he said unsurely.

Levi finally looked up now and eyed the man standing next to him suspiciously before gazing away again. He was tall, probably taller than Farlan, and quite bulky. He wore a black, worn-out coat over a white shirt. His blond hair was neatly combed back, Levi caught, and his staring eyes were very blue, but showed no sign of any expression. How annoying. Levi grabbed the tissue from his hand which he still held out patiently, and, without looking up a second time, pressed it to his face, hoping the stranger would finally be satisfied and bugger off. He wasn't really in the mood to do smalltalk with that blondie. He wasn't in the mood for anything at all. The stranger did bugger off after some few more seconds, Levi watching warily his broud shoulders from behind, and disappaered into the appartment at the end of the floor, just a couple of doors away from Levi's own. Some new neighbour, probably. Hard to read. _Watch out for that fucker._

When the tissue was soaked and his nose stopped bleeding, Levi decided to do something useful - he couldn't do anything else out here anyway except sitting in the stairway- and went for shopping groceries. He could have given a lot for a mirror now, hoping that his face wasn't blood-smeared anymore. Well, _whatever_ , Levi thought, it would probably even fit him. He was always looking a bit chaotic, but in a good way. His shirt hang losely around his upper body, only buttoned up at the second highest spot. He wore shorts and a parka that was way to big for him. His long socks were peeking out of his boots and occasionally sliding down, and his slim neck was decorated by a black choker. Levi liked feeling something around his neck. It always kept him grounded.

Shopping for groceries distracted him so much, that his mood visibly lightened. He always tried to cook healthy, because he didn't want Isabel to have a diet of cup noodles like Farlan prefered, but Levi decided they could all need something sweet today. Especially himself. To pick up a bottle of milk or two for a pudding was probably a good idea. He would need it anyway, if he wanted to be let inside again. Levi strolled a bit around, dreading to meet Farlan again. After smoking a cigarette and barely an hour, he decided to go back to the appartment with two bags full of snacks, when he noticed there was something off.

The glass on the entry door was shattered, and he could hear steps and angry shouts from above. Carefully, he stepped over the shards on the ground and peeked into the hallway. This looked very foul. Some instinct screamed at him that he shouldn't go upstairs, but Levi couldn't turn around anymore, he was already been seen by an eerie stranger standing in the stairway. Slowly, he walked up the stairs. The shouts where coming out of his appartment. He didn't knew the voices. With sweaty hands Levi pressed the grocery bags closer to his body when he passed the bulky looking guy. He blinked to the right without moving his head. The door to his appartment hang off its hinges and was destroyed. Farlan's lifeless body was lying in the doorway with his face turned downwards, his limbs outstretched on the floor. The wall was speckled with his blood. _Farlan you fucker, what have you done_ , it shot through Levi's head. 

"Why did you kill the chick too," he heard somebody shout, "was that fucking necessary?" Very slowly Levi set one foot in front of the other, pretending he didn't see or hear anything, his teary eyes focused on the ground, feeling the sharp gaze of the hunk in the stairway on his back. "I dunno, I just can't help it." His chest felt painfully tight, thousand thoughts went through his mind. What should he do? If he turned around and ran, they would notice him. But the corridor was a dead-end, there was no way to escape. _Don't shake. Hold your breath. Don't breath._ Did they really kill everybody? Levi imagined Isabel in the same position he saw Farlan in a second ago, her back full of holes. He felt the taste of vomit at the back of his throat. _Walk. Don't breath._ He came to a halt in front of the door at the end of the floor. Whose appartment was it again? Absentminded, Levi pressed the doorbell. Half a minute passed, and there was no movement. _Please_ , Levi thought while feeling suspicious eyes on him. _Please open the door._ He pressed the doorbell again, forming silent words with his lips. This was his only chance of escaping. If the door didn't open, they knew that Levi didn't belong here. Only a few more seconds and he would end up with a bullet in his head as well. Levi tried not to sob and desperately pressed the doorbell a third time. _Open, open, open._ Nobody opened. A hot tear was streaming down his cheek while a vivid image of his brain splattered all over the floor came to his mind. He couldn't hinder his legs from shaking anymore. There was a movement behind him. It was over, all over.

Levi heard a clicking sound.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't get involved_ , Erwin thought. _It's none of your business_. He watched the boy with the bloody nose through the spyhole, walking slowly towards his door. He looked milky pale, his hands barely managing to hold up the grocery bags he was carrying. The boy came to a halt and lifted his arm. _Don't_ , it shot through Erwin's head, but he couldn't stop his doorbell from being ringed. He straightened up, only to press his eye to the spyhole again. There where at least four of them, probably more. One had a machine-gun. At least one of them wasn't an amateur. Erwin rubbed his temples. There was no way he would get involved. Too much trouble. It was kind of cruel to think, but the tears and the bloody nose looked good on the boy. It had its aesthetics and somehow suited him. His eyes would be very red by tomorrow - if he were still alive. The boy rang the doorbell a second time and was forming silent pleas now. _You are not opening the door_. He had very long eyelashes. _It's none of your business_. Erwin fumbled with the gun, put it away, picked it up again, pressed his face to the door. He saw the boy lifting his arm a third time. The sound of the doorbell rattled in his ears. _You won't open the door_ , Smith. _You won't_.

He opened the door.

Grey eyes stared at him, not the way they did in the stairway an hour ago, but directly into his own, before the boy entered his appartment with silent steps. It felt like a ghost was passing by. _You got involved_. Nervously, Erwin eyed the hallway before closing the door and instantly watched the spyhole again. He heard his fridge door being opened - was the boy putting the groceries away? - but there was no time for caring about that now. One of the killers was suddenly leaving the appartment. "There is someone missing. There should have been another kid," he said to the watchdog in the hallway, and hastily went outside. Erwin saw the slow realization in the guy's eyes when he turned his head towards his door and started coming closer. _Shit_. That looked very bad. Neither was he prepared to fight so many nor had he any instructions to do so. In case of emergency, maybe he could trade the boy...? No, that was even for him cruel. Erwin positioned his gun at the door. The watchdog was standing on the other side now, considering what to do. Erwin would have to make the first move and escape before the other killers came out of the appartment.

Suddenly, a loud noise teared him out of his thoughts. By instinct he turned around and aimed his gun. "For god's sake, that fucking gymnastic show is finally over," he heard the boy grunt and looked at the running TV in disbelief. Concentrate, Smith. Completely pumped he turned back to the spyhole again, but the man in front of his door shook his head, deciding that his conclusions must have been wrong. Finally he left again.

Erwin took the deepest breath.

The boy sat at his table like it was the most normal thing in the world, hugging one of his legs. He turned the TV off and decided to angrily chew some gum instead, still having very teary eyes. Erwin sat down and stared at him.

"What?" the boy asked chewing.

Rubbing his temples again, Erwin poured himself a glass of milk. He dreaded this conversation even more than fighting several guys with machine guns. At least he was good at fighting. But Erwin's social life was nearly non-existing, and so were his social skills. He already regretted opening the door.

"What's your name?"

"Levi."

"Levi...I'm sorry," he started awkwardly, "sorry about what happened. To your brother."

"He is not even my real brother," Levi said with an indifferent voice, "only half-brother, and not a good half at that. Probably never looked better than now."

"Your mother-" Erwin started.

"Don't. I don't care, ok? I hated them anyway."

"If you couldn't stand them, why are you crying then?"

He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. But, to his surprise, Levi only shrugged.

"Dunno," he said with a shaky voice. "Maybe because they killed my sister. What the hell did she do? I mean, she was just a kid..." He wiped at this eyes and surpressed a sound that was unmistakeably a sob. "And she never did something wrong. Just used to sit next to me and cuddle...I was more a mother to her than those godamn pigs ever were!"

He glued his used up chewing gum to the table and rested his forehead on his knee. Erwin really didn't know what to say.

"Don't talk like that about pigs." _Nailed it, Smith._

"Ok, what the fuck."

"They're usually much nicer than people."

"They smell like shit."

"Not true. As a matter of fact, right now I have one in my kitchen that's... very clean and smells nice."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "...did you just call me a pig?"

"What? N-no! Don't move, I'll get him" And with that, Erwin vanished behind the kitchen corner, making pig sounds.

"I was just in there and I didn't see any goddamn pig! I swear to god, if this is some lame Dad joke right now I'm going to-" Levi wanted to shout, but abruptly stopped when he saw what was peeking into the doorway.

********

It was a pig indeed, a pink oven cloth with the ugliest, cheesiest face Levi ever had seen. It looked like something a crazy cat lady in her 60's would own, along with fat little angel figures. He couldn't believe that this really happened right now.

"Hi Levi," the cloth said grunting. "How are you today?"

Levi still stood a little bit under shock. Of all things that happened to him today, this crazy motherfucker was probably the worst. He suddenly felt very small and teary again, resting his cheek on his knee once more.

"I've seen better days," he mumbled. The guy sat down again, across from him, while still making grunting noises and moving the oven cloth with his hand. 

Levi sighed. "What's your name?"

"Chr, Chr, Erwin." he said while taking a sip of milk.

"Oh shit, for real? I'm sorry."

Blondie choked. Coughing, he wiped his face with the goddamn pig cloth. He looked a little bit disappointed and stopped doing animal sounds. Levi felt weirdly guilty.

"You have anyone you can go to?" he asked after cleaning him up, "Any family, any place else?"

Levi stared into his eyes, without raising his head from his knee. He did notice Erwin's eyes in the stairway before, but he haven't really _looked_ back then. There was something dangerous behind the pupils, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Expressionless and piercing, but somehow very pretty. Very blue.  
Those were eyes you can get used to, Levi thought, while he forgot to answer.

Erwin was suddenly very aware of Levi's gaze and awkwardly shook the milk. The last sips made an empty sound in the carton.

"Well, I'm...," he stumbled,

"...gonna get some more milk."

********

Levi looked around and fumbled at the shabby trunk that stood on the table. The last sunrays were dimly shining through the linen curtains and let the room appear somewhat golden. Of course, it could have used some mopping and dusting here and there, but overall, it wasn't that bad. At least compared to the place he was calling home an hour ago. The furniture was solid wood, a little bit outdated with a lot of scratches, but nice. It really looked like the appartment of a cat lady in her 60's. Hell, even Erwin looked like that, he wore pants with suspenders! Levi rolled his eyes when he heard him talking to Piggy again behind the kitchen corner. That motherfucker was probably a crazy serial killer, he thought. No sane guy could be like this. But he had to make some plans. Blondie had helped him before, maybe he would do it again. Levi needed a place to stay. Even staying with a guy that talked to his oven cloths and drank gallons of milk was better than sleeping on the street. Absently, Levi accidantly pushed a buckle on the trunk when it suddenly sprang open and-

"Holy shit," he only managed to say before Erwin was back in the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was a whole arsenal of weapons inside of it, small guns, big guns, some knifes, sniper attachments, bullets, even shells. That motherfucker **was** a crazy serial killer. If the situation was any better, Levi could have laughed about the irony. He survived his whole family being gunned down, just to end up with...him? Levi stared at Erwin in disbelief, but funny enough, the blonde man looked a bit sulky. He closed the trunk and calmy stated: "Don't touch that, please."

"What the fuck." Levi said. "What exactly...have you said you were doing for a living?"

"Cleaner." Erwin answered while nervously looking around. How could this guy always be so jumpy? Well, Levi was jumpy too, and he had every right to be. But this guy seemed really...scared of talking to him. Although he was the one with the weaponry in the kitchen. Levi wondered if he should just grab one of the guns and blow Erwin's brains out. Or alternatively, his own. 

"So, you mean... you're a hitman?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...cool..." he took a deep breath. It was a big, fat lie. **Him**? A professional? Never. On the other hand, the whole day seemed to be full of...surprises. Things happened Levi thought were impossible. And if Erwin was simply a crazy serial killer, or a terrorist, he would walk into a school with a machine gun, but not with a sniper. Not with equipment like this.  _What if..._ A thought was slowly dripping through his mind. It felt sickly exciting.

"Do you clean anyone?", he heard himself ask. Erwin looked down onto the table like a kicked puppy.

"No women...no kids...that's the rules." Levi found himself smiling. Maybe he had gone mad too. 

"How much would it-"

"No."

"How much, " Levi started again, "would it cost to hire someone to get those dirtbags who killed my sister?"

Erwin sighed.

"Five grand a head."

"Wow. How about this: I work for you and in exchange...," Levi considered, "...you teach me how to clean."

Silence. What was wrong with him? Everything was so absurd. An hour ago, he was standing crying in front of Erwin's door in mortal fear. Now, he was sitting at his table and negotiated with him about _being a cleaner_. Levi felt numb. Did he really wanted to be a cleaner? Avenge Isabel? ...or did he just grew tired of being powerless? Maybe he had tasted blood. Something had clicked in him. This chunk of meat sitting across the table was probably his chance to change his life. Not like Erwin was particulary trustworthy, but Levi didn't have the luxury anymore to be picky. If Erwin murdered him in his sleep, then so be it. If he didn't, it would be a win-win situation for him. There was nothing to lose anyway.

"What do you think? I'll clean your place, I'll do the shopping, I'll even wash your clothes. Is it a deal?" Levi asked.

"No. It's not a deal."

********

There was no way he would accept. He already went way too far. He shouldn't have let Levi inside his appartment in the first place. And now, Erwin sat with him at his kitchen table, talking about **staying**. No way, never.

"What do you want me to do?" Levi sulked.

Excuses rattled through Erwin's head while he nervously scratched the already scratched up table with his thumbnail. He just wanted his peace. No more storms in his head, just peace. And he wanted the boy to leave as soon as possible. Buried in thoughts, Erwin looked to his potted plant standing at the window. _Yes, right_. It always remembered him that he prefered isolation. He imagined Levi lying at his side on a rooftop, Erwin adjusting the sniper for him, telling him when to pull the trigger. Cleaning the spot, fleeing together. It was a ridiculous thought. His cheeks burned.

"Why are you blushing?" Levi asked.

"What? I'm not."

"Your face is red."

"Ah...it's just..." _Throw him out already. Now._

Levi bit his lip. "I see...," he suddenly said. Erwin looked up, confused.

"You are...I mean. What else can I do for you. I should have known."

"What?"

"You are a fucking pervert, Erwin. But fine. I can be for you whatever you want me to be. I can be your housewife or your lover or your whore. I don't really care anymore."

Erwin's jaw dropped. How old even was the boy? Did he think of him that he was a pedophile? Not that a trunk full of guns was particulary trustworthy, but...

"I've got no place to go..." Levi muttered. His lower lip trembled. _Oh, please don't cry again._

Erwin took a deep breath and buried his face into the palms of his hands. It was depressing.

"Levi...you've had a rough day today," he finally said. "Go to sleep and we'll see tomorrow, okay?"

It seemed like his answer was satisfying enough for Levi; at least for now. He looked indeed extremly tired, hugging his legs and resting his cheek on his knee. Erwin felt suddenly guilty for his empty words. " _We'll see tomorrow?_ " What was he talking about? There was no tomorrow. As soon as Levi was awake, he would throw him out again. Erwin wasn't even up for a discussion. Sighing, he showed Levi where he could sleep. He didn't have a guest room, not even a couch, so he surrendered his own bed. The boy took of his shoes and immediatly let himself fall onto the mattress. It was an odd sight for Erwin, seeing somebody else sleeping in his bed. Like he actually belonged here.

When he came back with a blanket, Levi was already curled up, his empty eyes fixated on the wall. Erwin tucked him in, unsure what to say.

"Good night," he sighed and with that, he retreated. _No more storms_. But when he was at the door, Levi's soft voice sounded.

"You've been really great with me, Erwin."

Erwin stared at the small frame in his bed for a few seconds, miserably huddled up. Then he just nodded and finally left the room. He suddenly felt very tired too. The pink chewing gum from before was still sticking on the table. What a brat. Erwin tidied up, brought his plant inside and made himself comfortable on the kitchen chair, as much as it was possible. He would sleep here tonight.

Closing his eyes and letting his head drop, he even pretended that he couldn't hear the quiet sobs that were coming from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm so happy because this was already the second chapter! Levi will be a bit happier too next chapter, I promise!


End file.
